A Love Letter
by Iztha
Summary: Akashi Seijuuro bingung harus merasa bersyukur atau cemburu berkat secarik surat cinta yang sebenarnya tertuju untuk sang kekasih, Kuroko Tetsuya. Dedicated for #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01]


**A Love Letter**

**Kuroko no Basket is ****Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei's**

Iris sejernih lautan itu memandang datar pada secarik surat yang mengintip keluar dari tas milik tamunya. Tanpa meminta ijin terlebih dahulu dijulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil surat tersebut.

"Sei-kun, ini apa?" suara dengan intonasi datar itu menggema

"Itu surat, Tetsuya." Akashi Seijuuro menjawab seadanya dan tetap meneruskan kegiatannya—membaca sebuah novel dengan _cover_ berwarna hijau lumut dan berjudul 'Bagaimana cara menjadi suami yang baik untuk _uke_ masokis'

Kuroko Tetsuya memutar kedua bola matanya sebal "Aku tahu ini sebuah surat, Sei-kun. Yang kupertanyakan darimana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Hoo…sejak kapan Tetsuya jadi lelaki _kepo_? Ah! Jangan bilang kau cemburu, Tetsuya."

Benar-benar. Kuroko kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas godaan dari kekasihnya ini. Bukankah sudah jelas? Lelaki mana yang tak cemburu bila kekasihnya mendapatkan surat cinta.

"Ah, lupakan saja Sei-kun. Pasti gadis itu akan kau tolak dengan tegas—atau mungkin kau sudah menolaknya?" Kuroko meletakkan surat tersebut di atas kasur—tempat mereka sekarang berada saat ini

'Pasti surat itu didapatkan Sei-kun dari seorang gadis yang aku tidak tahu siapa namanya saat istirahat makan siang tadi. ' batin Kuroko sedikit sebal. Mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi resiko punya pacar sempurna seperti Akashi Seijuuro.

Sebuah senyum mencurigakan terpampang jelas di paras tampan pemuda berusia 16 tahun di sampingnya. Tangan pemuda itu menutup pelan novel yang sempat dibacanya.

"Tetsuya memang punya mulut yang pedas ya, lebih pedas dari sup tofu pedas. Apalagi bila sedang cemburu seperti sekarang." sebuah kecupan mendarat di kening Kuroko

Kuroko memandang intens iris milik kekasihnya itu, dengan wajah datar ia bertanya "Hm? Benarkah? Bila begitu Sei-kun lebih suka sup tofu pedas atau diriku yang pedas ini?"

Oh, sebuah undangan dari Kuroko rupanya. Akashi yang mengerti maksud dari pertanyaan Kuroko hanya memamerkan sebuah seringai

"Bagaimana bila aku 'mencicipi' Tetsuya terlebih dulu dan akan kuberitahu setelahnya." bukan sebuah pertanyaan melainkan perintah

Kuroko tidak menjawab dan hanya diam, namun kilatan matanya seakan menyetujui ucapan Akashi. Terkadang disitu Akashi merasa bahwa kekasih datarnya sangatlah manis.

**#AKAKUROXYGEN#**

"Nn..nnh…" suara gesekan antara kulit dengan kulit menggema di ruangan itu ditemani oleh desahan-desahan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda bersurai _baby blue_

Wajah yang selalu datar itu kini ditutupi oleh sebuah bantal yang berfungsi untuk menahan desahan merdu miliknya. Tubuh Kuroko dipeluk erat dari belakang oleh sang kekasih yang sekarang sedang memaju mundur kan tubuhnya. Mencoba memberi kenikmatan pada kedunya.

"Fuuh…Sei-ku…nhh.." Kuroko menggigit bantal yang ia peluk dengan keras, peluh sudah membanjiri tubuh rampingnya

**SRETT...**

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ membalikkan tubuh Kuroko dengan cepat hingga posisi mereka berubah. Akashi melebarkan kedua kaki kekasihnya dengan tak sabaran. Pemuda dengan julukan 'Sang Emperor' itu mendapatkan sebuah pemandangan indah di bawahnya. Wajah yang selalu datar itu kini bersemu merah bagai tersiram cat merah, bola mata besarnya sejak tadi memancarkan kilatan nafsu yang bergejolak, bibir ranum yang sedikit membengkak karena lumatan ganas tak luput dari mata tajam Akashi. Turun ke tubuh berkulit putih bagai pualam milik kekasihnya yang kini sudah bermandikan peluh, kedua _nipple_ Kuroko sudah mengeras dan juga sedikit membengkak, jangan lupakan kejantanan milik Kuroko yang kini sudah menegang sempurna seakan-akan menantang seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Kau begitu indah, Tetsuya.." bisik Akashi tepat di telinga pemuda datar tersebut, tangannya yang memang nakal mulai bermain di 'adik' Kuroko "Kau tahu, kejantananmu seperti menantangku untuk melumatnya sekarang juga."

Akashi meletakkan kedua kaki jenjang Kuroko pada bahunya tanpa melepaskan penisnya. Sedikit mengangkat pinggul sang kekasih sebelum melakukan aksi _blow job_nya

"U-unnh…" tubuh Kuroko bergetar menahan perasaan nikmat kala mulut basah nan hangat milik Akashi menyambut 'adik' kesayangan "S…Sei-kun..aahhn…" tangan lembutnya menjambak pelan surai Akashi untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya

Sial. Darimana si manusia _absolute_ itu mempelajari hal seperti ini? Memanjakan kejantanan dan lubang anus Kuroko secara bersamaan misalnya. Apakah dia meminjam buku-buku mesum dari Aomine si dekil?

"Aku punya cara tersendiri Tetsuya,"

Oh, dan terkutuklah kemampuan Akashi yang bisa membaca pikiran seseorang seperti seorang cenayang.

**#AKAKUROXYGEN#**

"Jadi…surat ini untukku?"

Akashi yang menidurkan dirinya di atas tubuh lengket Kuroko hanya mengangguk santai sambil menciumi tubuh pemuda manis di bawahnya

"Ya, dan terima kasih untuk 'makanan'nya."

Kuroko hanya dapat menghelan nafas lelah. Perasaan cemburunya terbuang sia-sia kalau begini caranya.

"Kalau surat itu tertuju padaku, aku akan langsung menolak dan mengembalikannya seperti kata Tetsuya tadi." Akashi terkekeh gemas saat melihat kekasihnya mencibir dan memutar iris _baby blue_nya

"Sei-_kun_ bodoh."

"Huh?"

"Walaupun surat itu tertuju padaku, seharusnya Sei-kun tetap mengembalikan pada pengirimnya saat itu juga." Kuroko memandang wajah Akashi yang mendongak padanya, lelaki ber_zodiak_ Aquarius itu tersenyum tulus dan membelai pipi kekasihnya "Sei-kun pasti tahu aku akan menolaknya walau kau berikan surat itu padaku."

Akashi tersenyum dan kebali pada kegiatan mencium tubuh Kuroko "Ya, aku mengerti. Lain kali aku akan mengembalikannya langsung pada sang pengirim."

Setelah puas menciumi tubuh pujaan hatinya Akashi bangkit dari posisiny dan memasukkan secarik surat itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Sei-kun," Kuroko dengan tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Akashi dari belakang, meletakkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar milik pemuda yang tengah ia peluk "Sei-kun belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Pertanyaan yang mana, hm?" Akashi membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk posesif pinggul Kuroko

"Jangan pura-pura lupa. Tentang lebih enak mana Sup tofu pedas atau diriku?"

Kekehan gemas kembali keluar berkat tingkah menggemaskan Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi mengacak pelan surai lembut milik orang yang berhasil menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali mereka bertatapan wajah

"Tetsuya adalah yang paling enak. Lebih enak dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini." Kecupan lembut mendarat bebas di surai Kuroko, menggantikan tangan hangat Akashi

"Kalau begitu 'makan' aku lagi, Sei-kun. Aku yakin Sei-kun belum kenyang kalau hanya sekali 'makan'." Ujar Kuroko dengan wajah datar

Dengusan geli Akashi keluarkan sebagai tameng untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya "Kau kira aku adalah Atsushi yang kerjaannya selalu makan saja? Tega sekali kau mengatai kekasihmu sendiri."

"Tapi Sei-kun memang suka sekali 'memakan'ku dimana pun dan kapan pun tanpa memikirkan situasi dan kondisi." Kuroko membalas perkataan Akashi dengan wajah tanpa dosa andalannya

Pemuda berjulukan 'titisan raja iblis' hanya dapat menghela nafas maklum akan sifat keras kepala milik kekasihnya yang tak mau kalah tersebut "Jadi intinya Tetsuya ingin aku 'makan' lagi, begitu kan?"

Kepala bermahkota biru muda mengangguk membenarkan ucapan sorang Akashi Seijuuro lalu mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur

"Dasar," diacaknya surai _scarlet_ miliknya dengan frustasi, kekasihnya ini memang satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatnya sefrustasi ini "Jangan salahkan aku bila besok Tetsuya tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar."

"Tak masalah. Aku bisa meminta Sei-kun untuk menggendongku sebagai bentuk pertanggung jawaban."

Oke, sudah cukup berbincangnya. Akashi masih ada kewajiban untuk memuaskan rasa lapar miliknya dan kekasihnya ini—tumben-tumbennya—mau menjadi pemuas untuk rasa laparnya. Untuk saat ini ia tidak akan memikirkan masalah surat cinta yang ditujukan pada Kuroko, toh pemuda manis itu akan lebih memilih dirinya.

Dan untuk kedua kalinya kedua insane itu kembali menyatukan diri dialuni oleh suarah gesekan beserta desahan kenikmatan.

'Tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihat gadis yang memberikan surat cinta untuk Tetsuya…ah, sudahlah.'

**OWARI**

**#AKAKUROXYGEN#**

**OMAKE**

Keesokan harinya tampak Akashi yang tengah membantu Kuroko berjalan untuk memasuki perpustakaan yang masih sepi. Sepertinya semalam ia benar-benar membuang kemanusiaannya dan 'memakan' rakus kekasihnya tersebut. Sedikit banyak dirinya merasa bersalah, namun bukankah Kuroko kemarin tak masalah dengan akibat yang akan berdampak pada tubuh rampingnnya tersebut?

"Lain kali jangan sok kuat, Tetsuya." dengan telaten diusapnya pinggul Kuroko setelah mendudukkan pemuda biru itu di pangkuannya

"Huh. Lain kali Sei-kun juga harus bisa menahan diri. Sei-kun sudah menjadi manusia yang lebih mesum daripada Aomine-kun." Kuroko meringis sakit ketika merasakan nyeri pada bagian bawahnya

Ya, walau kekasih yang kini memangkunya itu sangatlah ganas bila di atas ranjang, ia tak bisa mengelak perasaan miliknya yang sangat mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Ano…K-Kuroko-san," sebuah suara milik seorang perempuan berkepang dua membuyarkan lamunannya, dengan wajah datar ia pandangi perempuan tersebut "Apakah…apakah kau sudah menerima surat dariku?"

"Ya, aku sudah menerimanya." Kuroko menjawab tanpa repot-repot merubah posisinya yang begitu ambigu bersama Akashi "Dan maaf aku menolaknya."

"Eh? Tapi kenapa?!" tampak sekali bila perempuan itu tak terima dengan jawaban yang ia dapat

Kuroko tetap memandang datar dan menjawab "Karena aku sudah cukup sibuk dengan menjadi 'asisten' Akashi-kun."

Ucapan Kuroko memicu munculnya lekukan senyum kemenangan di paras tampan Akashi Seijuuro yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja

"Asisten? Setahuku Kuroko-san bukanlah wakil ketua OSIS.." kata perempuan itu bingung

"Aku memang bukan wakil ketua OSIS." Jawab Kuroko singkat dan tak berminat menjelaskan

"Lalu ken—"

"Karena aku menyibukkan dirinya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku selamanya, nona penjaga perpustakaann." Potong Akashi yang langsung bangkit dan menggendong Kuroko dengan gaya seperti menggendong pengantin perempuan

Sang perempuan yang ternyata adalah salah satu anggota sobat pustaka memasang wajah terkejut—dan wajahnya sangat pucat. Sedang yang digendong hanya memasang wajah datar sambil membaca novel bersampul biru muda dengan judul 'Cara menghilangkan sakit pada pantat setelah bercinta'

Sepasang kekasih itu memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana dan lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan acara mesra-mesraan mereka di tempat yang lebih privasi. Mungkin ruangan pribadi untuk Ketua OSIS milik Akashi bukan ide yang buruk.

**(Beneran)OWARI**

**Hyaaaahhh! Jangan bunuh saya karena membuat fanfic gak jelas seperti ini! A-apalagi bagian ehem-eheman yang setengah-setengah seperti di atas…*pundung***

**Umh, Ini fanfic kedua yang dipersembahkan untuk mengikuti #AKAKUROXYGEN [YunAra Challenge no 01] yang diadakan oleh Author Senior (Yuna Seijuurou-san dan Kiaara-san). Semoga kita semua bisa meramaikan fandom ini!**

**Un, akhir kata terima kasih buat yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic karya saya… :3**


End file.
